Willis Blackmane
Created By: Matthew Stahl and Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Game *'Full name:' Willis Blackmane *'Birthplace:' Rosencranzt province of the Empire of Coranth *'Parents: Father:' Evan Blackmane, God and Inn keeper Mother: 'Wynona Blackmane *'Siblings: Current total of 17 brothers and 26 sisters; older sister Kyte Blackmane, younger brother Timothy Blackmane, younger sister Mae Blackmane *'Birthdate:' Equivalent November 3, 1985 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 5' 5" *'Weight:' 98 pounds *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Wives ''-- Orane Blackmane (pregnant), Betty Ashby, ''Mated to Tendee (1 girl Kilee), Candilee, Dania, Lulu Ringtail, Concubines Zarra, Hypathia Other Children: Elizabeth, by a previous relationship. *'Skin coloring:' black, where it shows *'Body:' Light Gray fur with white belly and black mask socks gloves and tail bands *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Black *'Description:' Straight long hair, he is fond of dressing in mostly white. *'Routine Activities:' Tending to his family, studying magic and raising children. Oh and he plays music sometimes too. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' A professional adventurer and wizard. He is also an excellent singer and a master of the guitar. *'Financial Status:' More money than the dreams of avarice, This is due to being taken to the Treasurer Planet. He also owns the Walt Dizney Corporation. *'Group Affiliations:' Astral Flame, The Ashbys, Warp Drive Project, Janordan Court, Seahaven. *'Personality:' Energetic and kind. Willis always has to have some sort of project to focus on. The band, his children and mates, a social project. Willis would give a needy stranger the shirt off his back, or weave a new wardrobe. The closest that Willis might get to meanness is a delight in thwarting the planes of the cruel and selfish. Unicorns like the guy. *'Ambitions and Goals:' The big rock stars biggest ambition in life is to make his mates and children happy. That aside Willis wants to see as much of the world as he can and spreed his image of outsiders and magic as a positive influence. *'Physical/mental Problems:' As a Tanuki Willis is smaller and lighter than a Human. Tanuki also are somewhat less resistant to toxins than humans. On the mental side Willis is prone to despair when he can’t avert suffering or senses to much psychic pain in his environment. Willis is also romantic to a fault. He falls in love easily, deeply, and seriously. Because of this he avoids becoming intimate with any girls he meets that he isn't already close to. *'Enemies (And Why):' Human Supremacist, Cooperate Sharks, The forces of evil and record company types. *'Special Abilities:' Willis possess physical agility beyond what most humans are capable of. Magic, Willis is a competent mage as well as very skilled at personal combat. He possesses a number of magical weapons and tools. Willis has Mancrist one of the brother swords created by the god Coran. This blade can sense and destroy those who enslave and rape. Willis possesses the basic telepathy that all Tanuki do, as well as the power of teleportation. He has recently begun to show signs of a powerful ESP talent, but it does him more harm that good. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' To kind for his own good, Willis will try to help anyone that looks like they need it. Fortunately being gullible is not one of his weakness or he would be very easy to take advantage of. Willis emerging ESP is more of a hindrance to him than an advantage, the emotional feed back he picks up form his surroundings often leads him to despair. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Abducted form home by Neogi slavers at age 14, Willis was unwittingly thrown into a wild adventure to survive and return home. Shortly after his capture Willis met a fellow captive, an enormous scarred Sauroi that identified herself as Oh My! The mentally retarded saurian latched on to the group mostly due to Willis' kindness. Along the way they found a ship and formed a musical band to help pay their way. After a time at great risk Willis gained a ring of three wishes. The first was to grant "Oh My" normal intelligence (She shortly thereafter took the name "Orane"), and the second to fix her horrifically scared face. Later after returning to Greyhawke they traveled as a duo for a while. During this time their relationship turned sexual against all odds. After spending some time in the city of Seahaven and dealing with monsters in its environs their family grew. Mostly through acts of Willis being a selfless romantic sap. After a point when his funds were running low Willis and his family of adventurers took on a quest to retrieve a lost religious artifact from the Valley of the Ancients. Hiring the Mage Eldirman as an expert their quest was successful, though they wont speak much of it, only referring to a horrible “Chicken Thing” . But their return was cut short when they ended up in the Superstition Mountains of Earth in a Dimensional inversion event. *Part of the know, Mostly Trusted Game Stats (Shadowrun) ---- Willis Blackmane Tanuki Male Body* 3 Charisma '''7 '''Edge '''5 '''Agility '''11 '''Intuition '''10 '''Essence '''6 '''Strength '''3 '''Logic '''10 '''Magic '''12 '''Reaction '''6 '''Will Power '''5 '''Initiative '''13 Agility is 9 magic item increase to 11 Logic and Intuition are both 6 magic items increase to 10 '''Tanuki Qualities Negative Tanuki Qualities Claws Dv (Str/2)P Distinctive Alien Prehensile Tail Sensitive System Enhance Sense (Low Light vision) Enhance Sense (Smell) Enhance Sense (Hearing) Telepathy Positive Qualities Negative Qualities Super Wealthy Hyper Sensitive to negative Psionic emanations Teleporter Must lash out at slavers and rapist ESP Soft Hearted Painfully Romantic These Skill are totals or ranks and their relevant attributes as well as any special bonuses. These are skill group that represent more the one skill. Skill that differ from the group or have specialization are listed to the side. Close Combat ' 15 With Blades 17 '''Fire Arms ' 9 'Athletics ' 7 With Gymnastics 15 'Influence ' 11 'Sorcery ' 18 Spellcasting Spec combat spells 20 '''Conjuring '''16 '''Individual skills Perception ' 12 '''Pilot Ground Vehicle '''8 '''Arcana ' 11 'Survival ' 8 'Shadowing '''9 '''Tracking ' 12 'Pilot Aircraft ' 7 'Dodge ' 14 'Assensing ' 12 'First Aid ' 8 'Infiltration ' 12 'Intimidation ' 10 '''Artisan Guitar '''14 Spec Metal Style 16 Magic Gitaur 20 '''Archery '''15 '''Throwing Weapons '''12 '''Knowledge Skills Magic Lore ''' 16 '''World Greyhawke '''13 Monster Lore 15 Planer Lore 13 Music 14 Religions 12 Hollyweird 11 Earth politics 12 Eyrian politics 13 Treasure Lore 15 Psychology 12 Xbox Games 14 '''Spells A wide array of magic spells many that disrupt spirits and such A large number of attack and defense spells are prepped as well as spells intended for day to day utility. Armor Ballistic Impact Magic ring 4 4 Other Effects 2 2 Dragon Hide Jacket 9 10 Total '15 16 Armor grants immunity to electricity other effect grant immunity to fire and hostile mental effects '''Light Saber ' '''Level 4 weapon Foci +1 damage vs evil Damage 1/2 STR + 4 P 5 p Armor Penetration 1/2 Impact -4 Reach +1 Mankrist Level 6 weapon foci Level 2 power foci (treat magic as 2 higher when wielding Damage 1/2 STR + 6 P 7 p Armor Penetration -4 Reach +2 Category:Blackmane Category:Ashby Category:Greyhawke Category:Outsiders Category:Culture